Rangiku Matsumoto
|image= |conflict=White Invasion |date=N/A |place=Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result=Draw |side1=*Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto *Lieutenant Momo Hinamori |side2=*Apache *Mila-Rose *Sun-Sun |forces1=Matsumoto *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo Momo: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō |forces2=*Cero *Bala *Sonído *Resurrección |casual1=Matsumoto & Momo are uninjured. |casual2=Apache, Mila-Rose & Sun-Sun each voluntarily loose a arm. }} Rangiku Matsumoto & Momo Hinamori vs. Apache, Mila-Rose & Sun-Sun is the third battle against the Arrancar for 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and marked the return of 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori to active duty. Prologue Apache, Mila-Rose & Sun-Sun first appears in Fake Karakura Twon along with Tia Harribel to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan himself decides to give all orders. As his Fracción then pull out a throne made of bones for him to sit upon and awaits his orders. After discovering the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Baraggan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he will just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319 Apache, Mila-Rose & Sun-Sun await by the side of their mistress Harribel. In the ensuing battles, one by one, the four Fracción are defeated and killed, much to the surprise of the remaining Arrancar. After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Baraggan Luisenbarn's Fracción are killed, Rangiku faces off against all three of Harribel's Fracción by herself while her captain takes on their leader, Tia Harribel.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 6-7 & 15-19 Battle .]] Rangiku gets into verbal warfare with Apache and Mila-Rose causing them to argue amongst themselves as Sun-Sun criticizes them for taking her bait. She then tells the trio they should have surrounded her when they had the chance but now that they are all in one spot they have lost any advantage that they had. Rangiku then releases her Zanpakutō, enveloping the three Arrancar in a cloud of ash. When some settles onto Apache's arm and cuts her Rangiku explains the power of Haineko, to which she then encloses the ash all around them forming it into a twister. She informs them that they should watch out as the ash will cut anyone it touches, but the three tell her that she has underestimated them and combine their Cero to blast there way through much to Rangiku's surprise before she tries to attack them again.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 6-14 Apache makes the statement that she should take a break as the three of them are obviously too much for Rangiku to handle by herself, prompting her to use Shunpo to get in close but she is caught by Apache who throws her away. She then uses Haineko to attack the Arrancar from a different angle but Apache blocks the attack with a Cero blast, then proceeds to attack Rangiku one on one but she is interrupted when she blasted by a fireball from Momo Hinamori's Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 14-19 Rangiku is surprised at her arrival though Momo tells her not to worry as she may be wearing the 5th Divisions lieutenant armband it is only a symbol of her role as as leader of the 5th Division, not as captain Aizen's subordinate. As he is now an enemy of Soul Society. Even though Rangiku tells her that she understands, she slightly worries as she still addresses him as 'Captain'. They are soon interrupted as Apache throws her Zanpakutō at them from the cloud of smoke, prompting Rangiku to pull up a shield of ash to block the attack. The three attack all at once but are soon caught in a "Kidō Net", confusing the Arrancar completely. Momo then details to them and Rangiku how she managed to sneak up on Apache and how she placed the net all around Rangiku, though never thinking she would catch all three in it. Momo then uses her Zanpakutō to ignite the Kidō net causing a massive explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 9-19 After the attack Rangiku asks Momo if she is ok, to which she states that she is and that she has never done that before. Rangiku then notes that she used #12. Fushibi as she never has seen such a large and complicated one before. Rangiku remarks to herself that Momo made the spells her own and wondered when she got that strong, though she is happy that she is doing better. Unfortunately, the Arrancar escapes Momo's attack, and use their Resurrección to heal themselves and then combine their powers to counter attack. Each of them sacrifice their left arm and use them to form a creature with an ability they call Quimera Parca.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 15-22 Aftermath The activation of the Quimera Parca technique culminates in a large shift in the battle and begins the first setback faced by the Gotei 13. References Navigation Category:Fights